


Love Has Consequences

by amazingstar0812



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU- Anya lives, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingstar0812/pseuds/amazingstar0812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya makes it back to inform Lexa of the message Clarke wanted to give her. It sparks the alliance, and more for Lexa and Clarke. But can they move past their haunted pasts and learn to forgive themselves? Or will they hold onto their past too tightly and let their fear control them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts from when Anya and Clarke reach Camp Jaha, but Anya isn't shot and killed. There will be some similarities upon Lexa and Clarke meeting.

Anya was about a mile away from TonDC, staggering terribly. A few of the grounders on patrol that night spotted her and ran over to her. The person who seemed to be in charge of the small group started barking out orders. Two were to escort her back to camp, the rest would continue patrolling. The two appointed to take her back, a woman and a man, slung her arms around their shoulders and half-carried/half-walked her back to camp.

 She was relieved when they reached the camp, and she definitely needed medical attention, but she wanted to see the commander first. "I need to speak with _Heda_ ," she said determinedly.

"You need to go see the healer first, I will go inform the _Heda_ of your request," the man said, his voice deep and gruff. Anya nodded her head in defeat as she was aware of how much blood she had lost. She wanted to get her people out of that hell as soon as she could.

They brought her to the tent and sat her down on one of the fur covered beds, then went to get Nyko. The tent was a fair size, and could hold probably about six or seven people. There was two beds in the main room, one Anya was sitting on, the other one was across from her. They both had some fur blankets on them in preparation of anyone needing them suddenly. There was a room in the back where they kept the supplies they had on hand at that moment. They were well organized so the healer knew when they were running low on supplies.

Nyko came rushing over to see what was wrong after he was explained how they found her. He brought a bucket of water and a rag with him so help clean her up so as to see what parts were actually bleeding. Anya had some nasty cuts along her face and many bruises all over her body. He finished bandaging up her face before working on her left arm which had the chip in it. He made quick work of cleaning it off and dressed the wound. "You should take a bath soon," he said. "If you do, come back and I can give you all you need to redress them."

She nodded her head once before she rose and left the tent. She had taken a dip in one of the rivers along the way back to the camp to get some of the mud off of her body, but she couldn't get as much off as a bath would. She walked into the commander's tent, still a bit unsteady on her feet.

Lexa was sitting on the throne, talking to Indra about what to do with the skai kru, when Anya walked in. She glanced up as she heard someone enter. She rose quickly to her feet as she saw Anya and approached her. "We thought you were dead," she said, her voice level as if saying that was an everyday thing. She then took in the appearance of her mentor and headed into her room, which was separated by a flap in the tent. She came out with food and water, handing it to Anya.

Anya took it gratefully and began to eat and drink. " _Heda_ , Clarke of the sky people would like to request an audience with you," she said, looking up into Lexa's eyes.

"Why?" was all Lexa said in response. She was not going to have a meeting with this Clarke person who had killed her warriors for no reason.

"To make peace," Anya's answer came. She moved to lean against one of the supports of the tent, continuing to look at Lexa steadily.

Lexa let out a small nod. "I will send a messenger to them in the morning," she said. She then turned and pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen and ink. She then began to write to say she would accept an audience with Clarke, and only Clarke.

"I do not like this idea, _Heda_ ," Indra said, speaking up finally. "I do not the think it is smart to let them into the camp like this."

" _Shof op, Indra_ ," Lexa said coldly. She folded the letter and sealed it. "It is my decision, I will see it through to the end."

Indra nodded, glaring at Anya as she thought it was her fault it was to come to this. Anya met her glare levelly, not intimidated by by her. The black skinned woman was still glaring hard at the lighter skinned woman across from her. Anya simply rolled her eyes as she didn't have time for this, then left the tent to go and get more food to eat.

A few days passed before the messenger returned, giving the news to Lexa that they would be here within the next few days. That day came and the commander was prepared to meet Clarke, but she was not prepared for how Clarke looked.

The tent flap was pulled back and a girl with blond hair, like grains of wheat, walked in. Her blue eyes were as vast as the sky above was. "So you're the one who killed three hundred of my soldiers," Lexa stated coldly, her green eyes hard. She had her hand on top of the hilt to her knife as the point was pointed down into her throne. She was twisting it back and forth, spinning it.

"You are the one who sent them to attack my ship. I want to put that behind us and start over," Clarke said calmly as she too took in the fierce appearance of the commander.

Indra reached for her dagger as the blond haired girl said that. She was in the mood for ripping her apart at that point in time. She was tense, ready for any order from her commander

"Anya informed me you want peace," she said, her eyes flickering over to Anya who was standing in the corner of the tent, then back to Clarke.

Anya had kept her eyes on the skai princess when she walked in. She hoped that this girl wouldn't screw this up for she wanted her people back as much as this little girl did.

Clarke nodded. "Yes, we want peace. We both have people trapped in the mountain and we should make an alliance to get our people back," she said.

Lexa twirled her knife through her fingers gracefully as she thought it over. That would benefit them, but how could the skai kru help them? "How will you help us?"

"We have more developed weapons than you do, and better medicine. We will be a great addition."

She placed her knife in her lap and nodded her head. That could definitely help them, but will the tensions created from this be worth it? "I will think this over, Clark of the sky people, and will get back to you tomorrow," she said, standing as to dismiss her.

She nodded. "I look forwards to a favorable answer," Clarke said as she turned and walked out of the tent. Without this alliance, she was not sure if she could save her people, everything was riding on this.

Lexa sat back down, trying to figure out what would be the best for her people.

"Let me kill them all," Indra said coldly, her hand still on her sword's hilt.

"I think the offer is generous, _Heda_ ," Anya said, speaking up. "I know what they do to our people, just as you do. We can get back hundreds of our people with this alliance."

" _Shof op yu tu_ ," Lexa said. She knew she'd be dwelling on this all day, even when doing other duties. " _Bants_." She needed to think over everything if she was to come to a decision that would best benefit all her people, not just the ones in the mountain.

Anya nodded her head and left the tent. Indra took a bit longer before she finally left the tent to stand guard outside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please do leave constructive criticism on what I could improve on. Also leave kudos if you liked it or comments ^^ And thank you for reading


	2. Lexa's Decision

Lexa had stayed up late that night, thinking about everything that could go right and wrong with creating an alliance with these sky people. She fell asleep with restless dreams. It had been months since Costia last haunted her dreams, and this time was no different.

She was at a war meeting to figure out how best to deal with the Ice Nation and get her girl back, hating the idea of her being trapped and tortured by their queen. She slammed her fist down hard on the table, making the few people in the room look over at her in surprise. 

"This isn't working," Lexa growled out, frustration apparent on her face. "We are losing too many warriors to this." She began to pace back and forth, her coat billowing out behind her each time she turned sharply. She then stopped suddenly and glared down at the maps and figurines that represented their troops and the Ice Nation's. Just then there was a great commotion outside and Lexa made her way through the tent, walking outside, the others following behind her.

It was cold as they were far north and it was becoming winter. Anya walked over to her with a heavy coat on. " _Heda,_ it's Costia," she said quietly, hating to show her what became of her love. 

As soon as her lover was mentioned, Lexa's green eyes widened slightly in fear. "Show me," she breathed out, her heart beating quickly in fear. Her mentor turned and led her to where there was a crowd gathering. As soon as they saw the commander, they parted. She walked up, her hands shaking slightly as she tried to hide it from her people. She couldn't show weakness no matter what she was about to witness.

Costia had been fighting well, withstanding the torture, and giving away nothing to the queen. The queen repaid that with slicing her head off and sending it back to the commander. Lexa was now looking at her lover's head, delivered back to her. She let out a small gasp, bringing her hand up to her mouth as her heart was in much pain. She could not show weakness, she reminded herself over and over again, bringing her hand back down. 

Costia's eyes were closed as dried blood was all in her hair and over her face, which was bruised as well as cut up. Her hair was still braided, even though they were messy and tangled. She had a slight smile on her face, looking almost peaceful, tearing the commander's heart in two. Lexa leaned down and cut off the braid, holding it to her heart as she blinked quickly so the tears couldn't fall. The queen would pay for this. She then turned and made her way back to her tent, gesturing for no one to enter. Images of their times together flooded through her head. She remembered their first kiss, the times she laughed with Costia at something she had said, their first time together, the feeling of waking up in her arms, every happy moment and the sad ones. 

Lexa woke up, tears falling down her cheeks against her own will. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up, and quickly wiped the tears away. She then stood up and walked over to one of the shelves in her room. She took a small, decorated box off of it, opening it. She ran her fingers over the soft, brown braid that rested in it. "I miss you," she whispered quietly, looking away and then putting it back before she began to cry once again. "I miss you so much, my love." She came to her decision, her green eyes hardening once more. 

She quickly got dressed, then exited her tent. She walked over to Anya. "I have made my decision," she said coldly. She made her way over to her horse, pulling herself up. It was a steady brown steed and had carried her far. She waited for Gustus and Anya to join her before she began to make her way towards Camp Jaha. 

By twilight, their party came upon the camp. There was much clatter and then the gates opened and Clarke was standing there, the sunset making her blond hair look more orange. Lexa dismounted, the other two following her lead. She walked over to the sky princess.

"I have come to a decision, Clarke of the Sky People," she said, her face devoid of any emotion. "We will ally ourselves with you. You will have your alliance."

A smile broke out across Clarke's face as she heard the decision of the commander. "Thank you," she said. "I am glad that you have agreed to this. We shall start preparations tomorrow, but right now let us drink and celebrate this new alliance."

"There is one thing," Lexa stated before Clarke could leave. "It will start with the death of the one named Finn." She then turned and walked back over to Anya and Gustus, grabbing her horse's reins from him. She then mounted her horse and the three of them began to ride off once again. 

Clarke looked after them, knowing that she couldn't just give Finn over, there had to be another way. She glared at their retreating figures, then spun around quickly, making her way over to the council. 

" _Heda_ ," Gustus started, then stopped. He wondered what exactly was going through his commander's head.

Anya glanced at him as he began to speak, then shook her head. She knew exactly why Lexa did what she did.  _Jus drein jus daun_. They rode in silence the rest of the way, having to make camp before they could reach TonDC. Her people welcomed her back lovingly, and she nodded her head at them, handing her horse off to one of them. She then made her way to her tent to wait for what the skai kru will decide. 

Days passed with no answer from them, and then Clarke walked into her tent. Lexa was wearing her usual clothes, her war pain wasn't on at that point in time as she wasn't expecting anyone. "Have you come to a decision, Clarke?" she asked, facing her coldly.

Clarke was taken aback as this was the first time she saw Lexa without her war paint, and she had to admit, she looked good. She was so beautiful and softer without the paint on, and the blond could only stare for a few moments before pulling herself together. "Yes, we have. We will not give you Finn, but there must be something else we can do," she said.

Lexa scoffed as Clarke said that. "Blood must have blood," she said coldly. "He massacred a village full of the innocent. That cannot stand." She didn't know why they would want to keep a murderer with them anyways, it would be so much easier for them to hand over one person instead of letting many others die.

"He was looking for me," Clarke said, looking at Lexa earnestly, wanting her to understand what she was trying to say. It was her fault that happened, she didn't want Finn to be killed due to that.

"It does not matter," the commander said coldly and heartlessly. "He must be killed by us for his trespasses upon my people."

Anger flashed through Clarke's features as she glared at the commander. "We will not hand him over to you and that is final," she said through clenched teeth. She turned and stormed out of the tent, angry at Lexa for not understanding. 

Lexa simply watched the blond haired girl storm out of the tent with a blank expression. She could tell how much she cared for him, and that was why love is weakness. She turned away from the entrance and headed back into her personal quarters. 

Another few days passed before there was a commotion outside and Lexa rose from her throne to see what was going on. She placed her hand on her sword, resting it there gently as she walked into the circle of the people. A boy was there, on his knees and his hands tied behind his back.

" _Heda_ , this is Finn," one of the villagers said. "He gave himself up." 

She nodded her head once. "That was admirable," she said, staring down at the dark haired boy with calculating and cold eyes. It was admirable, but it changed nothing. He will feel eighteen deaths tonight. She then looked at the one who was holding him down and nodded her head once, signalling to take him to the prison till that night. She then turned and faced her people. " _Jus drain jus draun._ " A cheer went up around her. 

She busied herself with the preparations for his death until it was that time. They put up a pole in the middle of the camp and dragged him out, tied. The people were cheering and making much noise as they wanted him to pay for what he had done.

At that moment, Clarke came running up to Lexa, her eyes wild and reckless. "You can stop this Lexa, stop it and show my people how you aren't a savage," she said, grasping onto any hope she had left. 

"I cannot do that, Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa replied, looking down at the girl coldly. "He must die for my people to have peace."

Clarke shook her head. "No, there has to be another way," she said, searching Lexa's face. As she saw nothing that would say that she would stop it, she let out a sigh of defeat. "At least let me say good-bye to him."

The brown haired girl gave a nod and Clarke walked towards him. She slid the knife that Raven had given to her out of her sleeve. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "I love you." She kissed him gently and lovingly as she slid the knife between his ribs and to his heart. 

"Thank you, princess," Finn whispered against her lips, smiling gently. He then stopped breathing as Clarke stepped back, tears running down her cheeks and her hands full of his blood. She hated having to do that, but she couldn't let him be tortured. The grounders started yelling.

Lexa raised a hand to silence them. "It is done," she stated. She then looked at Clarke, knowing the pain she would feel would be much worse than Finn's death if it had been done by them. She was also impressed by the skai princess as she was not expecting her to be strong enough to take her lover's life.

Clarke passed them, her back strong even as tears fell down her cheeks. "I hope this alliance is worth it," she said, glaring at Lexa before heading back into the woods. She knew not how she could ever come to forgive the commander for making her do this, but she would still work with her as best as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos comments :D I am hoping to keep updating every day or so as I am stuck at home, but it will depend on my motivation. Feel free to add any ideas you guys have because I am just winging this and ideas would be great ^^


	3. Clarke's Need

That night, Lexa burned his body in the middle of the village as was their custom. She watched as his body went up in flames, her thoughts floating to Clarke. She was surprised when she realized she felt a bit of tenderness towards the girl and tried to stop that feeling. She still couldn't help thinking about her, which made her annoyed with herself. She wondered where exactly she was sleeping and if she was alone. If she made it back to her camp safely if that's where she was going. She decided to go and find her, saying she needed to talk to her about starting plans for attacking the mountain, but really she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

The blaze eventually lowered down to smoke. The commander grabbed a small box and scooped some of the ashes into it so that Clarke could at least say good-bye. She made sure that no one saw what she had done, turning and heading out into the woods. It was becoming dawn and she followed the marks from the other night. She came upon the skai princess sleeping peacefully, and paused in her tracks. She just stared at her peaceful face as it was completely unguarded and showed her true age. She couldn't believe how badly she wished she could see that face everyday. She shook her head quickly, telling herself it was just hormones speaking. She then walked over to Clarke and sat down next to her, waiting patiently for her to wake.

The girl let out a groan and sat up, quickly reaching for her gun as she saw someone sitting there. She had yet to be awake enough to know who it was, once she did, she brought her hand off the gun and glared at her. "Commander," she said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Here," she said, holding the box out to her. "It's his ashes, thought you could say your good-byes and make peace." She wondered if she'd even take the box, she hadn't thought about that until now.

Luckily, Lexa didn't need to think on it too long as the girl reached out and took the box. "Thank you," she said, her voice shaking as she held back tears. She ran her hand over the top of the box, looking at the carvings on it.

Lexa nodded once, then settled back against a tree, looking at Clarke with interest, though it was hard to tell that unless one knew her for a long time. "It will get easier," she said, trying to be comforting to the girl. 

"How?" the blond haired girl asked, turning to face her. "How will it get easier?" She blinked quickly to try and keep the tears from spilling over and down her cheeks. "How does it ever get better?"

"I lost someone as well. Her name was Costia," the commander began, stealing herself so she didn't show any emotion. Though her voice was softer than usual. "She was captured by the Ice Nation because they thought she knew my secrets because she was mine. They tortured her, and cut off her head, sending it back to me. I thought I'd never get over it, but I did. I recognized it for what it was, weakness."

Clarke looked at her confused. "What's weakness? Love?" she asked. She got a nod to tell that she was correct. "I do not love is weakness."

"Then you are naive," came the reply from Lexa, her voice hard once again. 

Clarke shook her head, biting her lip some. "I think love can be a strength, not a weakness," she said calmly, looking down at the box in her hands. "If someone has someone they want to protect, they can do things that they might not have done before. They can be braver and more fearless."

"That bravery and fearlessness can kill them for making a stupid mistake," she said, memories flashing back of all the reckless things she had done when Costia had been taken away from her. She had lost many good warriors because she let her heart get the better of her. "The dead are gone, the living are hungry."

Clarke didn't know what to say to that as she had witnessed that first handed with Finn. She let out a sigh in defeat and leaned her head back against another tree. "What are you here for, Lexa? Just giving me his ashes can't be the only reason," she said, blue eyes staring into green ones levelly.

"You are correct, Clarke, I am not just here because of that. Now that Finn is dead, we need to talk about what exactly our alliance will allow, and the attack on the Mountain Men," she said. She thought that she could stare into those blue eyes forever as they were as vast as the sky and deep as the ocean. 

"Then we should go talk with the council about that," she said, rising to her feet and beginning to pack up. Lexa rose gracefully, waiting for Clarke to finish packing her things. Within a few minutes, they were walking through the forest, the commander making no noise, while the skai princess made so much noise, it was getting on her nerves.

"Ever heard of being quiet?" she asked, glaring at Clarke. 

She simply got a roll of her eyes in return. "Excuse me for not being perfectly quiet," she said sarcastically and tried to be a bit quieter. She still was making a lot of noise, but didn't care about it too much.

Lexa simply looked at Clarke coldly as she realized that the girl couldn't be quiet for her life. Well, at least it wouldn't be hard for her to sneak up on her. They reached the camp by the time the sun was going down. There was commotion as the gates were pulled back and allowed the two to enter the camp. Abby went out to greet her daughter, Octavia following close behind. 

"I am glad you are back," Octavia said, pulling her into a hug. She then looked at the commander. " _Heda_." 

Lexa looked at her a bit surprised and nodded her head in acknowledgement. This must be the girl that Indra had mentioned about being inexperienced, but having potential. 

Abby spoke up then. "I'm the Chancellor," she said. "What brings you here?" She glanced at her daughter, then back at the grounder.

"The alliance. She wanted to discuss what all was going to be agreed upon, and then she wanted to start planning the attack," Clarke spoke up before Lexa could answer. Not that she really minded as there was something about this Abby person that made her not like her.

"Of course, this way," Abby said, turning. "Clarke, you head back to your room."

Lexa glanced at Clarke, then at the woman she was following. "She will be there for this meeting," she said coldly. 

Abby turned around and looked at the commander, raising an eyebrow. "She is not old enough to be in the council," she said, thinking that would settle it.

"Clarke is the one who approached me first, she will be there," she said once again. 

The Chancellor huffed and nodded at Lexa. "Fine, she can be there for this time," she said, turning and leading her into a room. 

She did not like the room as it was too enclosed with no windows, she wasn't one to fear spaces like this, but she was slightly nervous. Of course, she didn't dare let that show to anyone. 

After a few hours and much back and forth they finally decided on what the alliance will consist of. Lexa was satisfied and began to walk out of the camp and heading back to the forest. Her lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her, but she wanted to make it away from the enclosed camp. She found a nice place and curled up on the ground, falling asleep lightly. 

Anya found the commander, as she was worried sick when she didn't see her yesterday. She didn't show it often, but she did care for her former second more than one cared for the commander. They had a bond. " _Heda,_ " she said, crouching down next to her. Green eyes looked up into her brown ones as Lexa woke up and opened her eyes.

She sat up, stretching some. "Sorry for worrying you," she said, seeing the relief on her mentor's face. 

She smiled at her gently. "Let's head back to camp, Indra was worried as well," she said, helping Lexa to stand by offering her her hand.

The commander took it gratefully and pulled herself up. They made their way back in comfortable silence, the people smiling and calling out  _Heda_ as they saw her enter the village. She made her way to the tent, writing eleven letters to send out to each clan. She then called for eleven messengers and sent them out with the letters and orders. If they were going to go to war against the Mountain, they would need everyone they could get. 

Within the next few days, Lexa set up a camp closer to Camp Jaha so they could communicate easier and not have to walk for an entire day to reach it. The leaders of each clan met her there, putting up their own tents and bringing their own troops. Once everyone was there, they began the war council, Clarke standing next to Lexa as they all looked over the model of the Mountain and surrounding areas on the table.

"I have maps of what the inside looks like," she said, supplying the map that they had given her when she was their 'guest'. She placed it in the middle of the table. They looked at it and different ideas began to be tossed around.

"We have to get their defenses down," Lexa said. "If we can't, then we have no chance." She knew that they had the reapers and the fog, as well as guns. If there was a way that they could get the fog disabled and have control over the reapers it would make this a lot easier.

Clarke nodded in agreement. "We can send someone in," she said, thinking it over. 

Lincoln was standing along the side of the tent and spoke up. "I was a reaper, I can lead them through the tunnels and help them get inside," he said, looking at his commander for confirmation.

Lexa thought it over, tapping her fingers on her sword. "That would work, but how can we know when it is done?" she asked, glancing over at Clarke.

"We will figure that out as it comes. We will just have to trust them. I think that Bellamy would be the best for the job, if he is willing to," she said, thinking quickly. 

"Inform him of his job then," she said. "We will meet back up tomorrow." With that, the leaders left the tent and scattered, leaving only Clarke and Lexa behind. "You have faith in this Bellamy?"

"Yes, he will get it done," she said, looking down at the maps. She then looked up at Lexa, pulled into the girl's green eyes and her gaze flickered to her lips before she caught herself and looked away. 

"Good," the commander said. She leaned back over the maps, trying to figure out what would be the best way to get in the mountain. Clarke left after a few hours as she had began to draw their maps into a book as their maps were much more accurate. Lexa stayed in the tent till it became late. She was brought food and water from Indra and Anya throughout the day. They each offered their opinions as well as they had been in the meeting too. 

Lexa fell asleep that night exhausted, and slept peacefully for once since the dream of Costia. She woke up well rested the next few days as the meetings and plans continued to go. Bellamy and Lincoln were to leave today to go into the Mountain. She hoped that they would both survive and accomplish what they set out to do. They were to leave in the morning, so she made her way out to wish Lincoln luck. Bellamy was at Camp Jaha, so she couldn't wish him luck, but she knew Clarke probably would.

Clarke had walked in later that morning as Lexa was putting on her makeup. She glanced over at her and went back to what she was doing. The blond haired girl couldn't believe how fascinated she was with the commander putting on her makeup, she never knew she could honestly be turned on by something like that. She cursed herself mentally for being so attracted to the brown haired girl in front of her. 

"You wanted something?" Lexa asked, glancing over at Clarke, then back to the mirror in her hand. 

She had to snap herself out of her daze. "Just wanted to tell you that they left," she said. "And that the meeting for today was called off." She did her best not to show how attracted to Lexa she was right now, though her voice betrayed her as it was lower than normal.

A ghost of a smile danced over Lexa's features as she finished with her makeup and washed her hands. "Thank you for informing me," she said. The black surrounding her face brought out her green eyes more. 

"O-of course," Clarke stuttered as she stared into those green eyes, feeling a draw. Lexa raised an eyebrow, which made the sky girl melt a bit more. "I'll be going now." She turned quickly and walked out of the tent, breathing heavily as she was outside. She shook her head and looked around before she walked over to Nyko's tent. She was still learning about their medicine as well and which herbs and plants would help the most for different things. 

Lexa chuckled quietly as Clarke left her tent in such a rush. She hadn't seen anyone look at her that way since Costia and she found that she didn't mind at all that it was Clarke. She knew she could come to love the blond, even if she wished she wouldn't. She would just have to see how things played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys feel free to offer me suggestions and leave comments. I really do need some suggestions, as I don't exactly know where I want this to go :D Still winging it. Thank you all for reading it, it makes me very happy <3


	4. Into the Lion's Den

The commander was still thinking about the way Clarke had looked at her a few hours ago and it got her flustered each time. She needed to stop, but it was hard to. She was looking over the maps once again, trying to figure out if this plan would really work. It seemed too simple, but it might just work. Though it was resting on Bellamy and if he could get the defenses down, and she didn't like it. She turned away from the table and made her way out of the tent, looking around at the children running around, her face softening a bit. 

She spotted Clarke emerging from Nyko's tent, a ghost of a smile crossing her features. She then made her way over to the blond. "Clarke," she called, getting the girl's attention. She was always pulled in by those blue eyes and cursed herself for being so weak.

"Lexa." She wondered what the commander wanted to talk about now. She blushed just the slightest bit, recalling her behavior earlier that day.

"If we are going to be fighting, you will need to learn how to be silent when walking," she said. "Come." She then turned and began to lead the way out of the camp. They walked in silence, Lexa making no noise as she walked along the ground, while Clarke was breaking every single stick she possibly could, at least that is what it seemed to the brown haired girl.

"How far out are we going?" she asked, looking at the commander's back.

"We are almost there." They walked another few meters and then stopped. "Here." She spun around to face Clarke. "Now try to be as quiet as possible." She wanted to see what the girl could do when she was trying. Though she wasn't expecting much. She was doing this partially because she wanted to spend time with her, and because her walking always made her cringe. Even their children could be more silent then the skai kru. 

The sky princess began to walk as silently as she could, paying close attention to where she was putting her feet, but even with that she was still making a lot of noise. Though considerably less than when she wasn't paying any attention. Lexa held up a hand to stop her as the blond stopped and huffed out in frustration. 

"The ground is a part of you," she said simply. "Embrace it and you will know to step and how to step lightly." She didn't know if that would make any sense to someone from the Ark, but it was what she was told by Anya when she was her second.

"What does that even mean?" Clarke huffed out exasperated. She simply sucked it up and tried to become part of the Earth as Lexa told her to do. She began to try and walk again, still just as loud as before. She was getting a bit annoyed as there was no progress even after working on it for a few hours. 

Lexa had taken to sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree as she watched Clarke try to be silent. It really wasn't going well for the girl. She wondered if she could ever be silent or not. She was becoming a bit bored, so she pulled out her knife and began to twirl it through her fingers once again, tossing it up in the air and catching it every now and then. She let out an inaudible sigh as she recalled times spent with Costia out in the woods like this. Especially, when they were seconds and still trying to learn to be silent. Though Costia was much quieter, her determination was the same. Their frustration and patience level were about the same. 

"You can at least watch me as this was your idea," the blond haired girl growled as her frustration was really beginning to show, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts. She glared at Lexa some, then stomped over to her and sat down next to her, seething. Her shoulders were slumped over as if she was giving up, and crossed her arms over her chest is anger.

"I was," she said calmly, unaffected by the girl's frustration and anger. "You simply have to practice more." Practice is what made them better and perfect it. Though she highly doubted if Clarke could perfect it as she wasn't raised in the woods like her people, but she knew she could become considerably quieter. 

"You really are no help with this," she huffed out, slumping against the tree Lexa was leaned against, accidentally bumping their shoulders together. She expected some kind of reaction from the girl next to her, but she simply continued to sit there, though she subtly stiffened. The last person who's shoulder brushed against her was Costia. Memories flashed behind her eyes quickly and she shut them down as well as she could. 

"Last time I was out here with someone was years ago," she said, not really meaning too say that aloud, but it just came out. She felt like she could trust Clarke, even though it terrified her to admit that and then to trust her. She could feel herself getting weaker for Clarke as the memories of them both flitted behind her eyes. She knew how love was a weakness, but she couldn't help falling for the girl next to her.

"You still love her don't you?" Clarke asked. She could tell that Lexa was trying her best to hide it, but it was still showing through. For some reason it showed through more when they were alone together. 

Lexa said nothing and stood up quickly. "We need to go back," she said calmly. Clarke stood up as well, looking over at the commander closely. They then walked back to the camp in silence once again. 

The commander turned and walked over to her tent. It was becoming late and she knew it would be dangerous for Clarke to make it back to her own camp. "Clarke, come," she said, gesturing for her to follow her. 

The blond let out a sigh and followed the girl to her tent. "What do you want to talk about now?" she asked once they were inside of the tent. Lexa simply walked back through another flap, holding it open for Clarke.

"It is too late for you to go back to your camp safely," she stated coldly once the girl walked into her personal quarters. She only let those she trusted back here. There was a bed pushed up against the back left corner, and a few shelves off to one side with maps rolled up over them. A table is then on the other side with a chair, some food and water on it. There was a smaller table with a beautiful wash bin on top of it. It had a rug of animal fur down on the floor, and a dresser, other than that it was fairly barren. Though the box that held Costia's hair was on the top of one of the shelves. 

Clarke looked around, taking it all in. She was surprised by how the space wasn't really personal at all. "So you want me to stay with you then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Lexa surprised.

"If you want," she answered. It would make her feel a lot better if she stayed with her, but it was still her choice. The bed was big enough for two people easily, but the commander wasn't sure if Clarke would be comfortable with that. She walked over to the wash bin and poured water into it, then began to wash the paint off and washed her face as well, her hair still staying behind her shoulders. She used the towel next to it to dry her face and hands. 

Clarke was fascinated with the way the commander moved around the space and quickly caught herself staring. She quickly began to look around again. "I think I will, but where will I sleep?" she asked.

She looked over at the commander as she heard her moving once again. Her jaw then nearly dropped as Lexa began to get undressed, taking off her shoulder guard and weapons, putting them away gently. She then began to take her coat off with skilled hands and placed that away as well. She removed her boots next and put them down on the ground, leaving her in her tight pants and tank top. Clarke's eyes trailed over her body, taking in her tattoo on her right arm, and the others peaking out from under the commander's shirt. She had the image of Finn go through her mind and bit her lip some as she remembered how he looked shirtless and beautiful. Lexa was just as beautiful, but she had more of a deadly side to her, and the tattoos just added to her beauty. Clarke wanted to be with Lexa, or at least she thought she did. There was something about the grounder that pulled her in and made her want more. She was like a poison to Clarke and she couldn't get her out of her mind. But she still was mourning the loss of Finn, and was terrified she would lose the commander in a heart wrecking way as well.

The ghost of a smirk flitted over her face as she glanced up at Clarke. "You can take the bed if you want. Either we can share or I can sleep on the floor," she said, her voice still controlled, though she was adoring the look Clarke was giving her. It reminded her painfully of the first time Costia looked at her when she was undressing out of her clothes. Though afterwards they had had mind blowing sex, but she wasn't about to do that with Clarke. 

The blond blushed and looked away quickly. "Sharing would probably be the best," she muttered quietly. She was nervous to sleep with Lexa, but also excited as she had been feeling the pull towards her for a while now. 

The commander moved over to Clarke, looking at her carefully. "Will you be comfortable in the clothes you are wearing currently?" she asked, wanting the girl to be comfortable as she slept. 

The blond nodded her head and slid off her holster, jacket, and shoes. "I will be fine in these," she said, smiling at Lexa gently. She then made her way over to the bed and crawled under the furs. She glanced up at the commander as she made her way over to the bed as well. She climbed in as well and looked at Clarke, trying not to be swept into those blue eyes.

Lexa turned around so her back was to Clarke. "Good night," she said before closing her eyes. She was a bit tense still, but began to relax more as she felt Clarke's back press against hers gently. She loved having the girl next to her, even if she wasn't in her arms like she wished she was. A few images of Costia flickered through her mind once again. She knew that it would be hard to let her go, and hoped that the sky girl could help her with that. She imagined training together with Clarke and teaching the girl how to use a sword, maybe even going to Polis together. Lexa wasn't ready to let go of Costia yet, and didn't want to be clinging to her while liking Clarke. She knew that she was liking the girl, and didn't want to give into the temptation of her.

"Good night," came a muffled reply. She was very nervous that the grounder would do something to her during the night, but she slowly began to deepen her breath and relax more. That fear was still in the back of her mind, though she came to the decision to trusts the commander for now. Before Clarke's breathing deepened even more in sleep, and Lexa fell asleep soon after the skai princess did.

Both of them slept peacefully and well that night. It was the first time Clarke wasn't haunted by the memories of Finn's death at night, and Lexa was able to sleep peacefully without having to be on guard too much. At some point during the night she turned around and began to spoon the blond girl, not really meaning to. She had her arm thrown over Clarke's waist and was pressed against the girl's back, her breath tickling the blond's neck.

The morning came quickly and Clarke was the first to wake up. It took a few moments for her to gain her bearings, but remembered what all happened last night and she blushed. She then realized that Lexa was currently spooning her. "What the hell?" she muttered, turning around and coming face to face with the grounder's sleeping face. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Her rough edges seemed to disappear as she was asleep, and Clarke had to hold herself back from touching the girl's face. She let out a small sigh and simply gazed upon her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bae helped me out with this chapter and I am grateful to her for that :D Please do leave comments, even if its just something simple as 'I like it' or something like that as they make me happy. Also, criticism is always welcomed, just please don't bash me.


	5. Consequences

Anya was annoyed with how impatient Abby Griffin was. She had come that morning demanding to know where her daughter was as she didn't come home last night. The warrior had been dealing with the girl for about an hour or so now and was trying her best not to strangle her. She had tried to pass her off to Indra, but she'd have nothing to do with Abby. 

"I demand to know where she is," the Chancellor demanded once again. 

The grounder simply looked at the woman coldly. "Wait until she comes to see you," she said. 

Abby growled and then stormed past her into the commander's tent. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she followed the angry mother. 

Neither of them were expecting the scene they walked into, though Anya hid her surprise much better than Abby. "Clarke Griffin," she said, glaring at her daughter in Lexa's arms.

Clarke was too busy admiring the commander's sleeping face to notice that they had an audience. "Mom," she said, sitting up quickly. 

Lexa woke up instantly as well, she was angry at whoever interrupted her time with the blond. She looked to see who it was exactly and looked at Anya, raising an eyebrow. All she got was a shrug from her mentor. "What do you want?" she asked, turning to address Abby. 

"You," she accused, glaring at Lexa. She didn't need to say anymore as that one word said it all. She was mad at them both, but was taking it out on the commander first, then her daughter. "And you should have let me know that you were here. You know your duties and you're not the Chancellor, so you have no right to be at the war meetings anyways. We are allowing you to for now, but that can be easily changed." 

The commander simply scoffed and glared at Abby. "You don't own Clarke, she is her own person," she said, standing up quickly and walking over to Abby. "So leave her alone and let her make her own decisions." She then turned sharply and began to to get dressed quickly. Clarke was surprised that Lexa stood up for her and something fluttered in her heart as she watched her begin to get dressed again. 

Abby walked over to Clarke and glared down at her. "Get dressed, we're going back," she said coldly before turning and giving Lexa a distrustful and wary glare. She then left the room and waiting just out of the flap leading into her personal quarters. 

Clarke sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry about this, Lexa," she said gently. "She's always so over-controlling." She gave the girl a small apologetic smile. She felt horrible for her to be yelled at as well when she did nothing wrong. She was glad that Lexa had allowed for her to stay and she would have to repay her sometime. She quickly slipped her clothes back on, snapping her holster into place around her waist.

Anya was still standing off to the side, watching over both of the girls. She still felt protective over her previous second and wanted to make she was fine. 

Lexa smiled at Clarke for a brief instant. "She cares about you, even if she has a weird way of showing it," she said. "It is understandable for her to be so protective. Best not to keep her waiting."

Clarke nodded and then left the tent reluctantly, she stormed past her mom as she was still mad at her for interrupting one of the more pleasant and peaceful days since the grounders had attacked her ship. 

"She could have killed you," Abby growled as she walked up to her daughter. She walked behind her quickly before grabbed Clarke's arm to turn her around "Or kept you as a hostage or hurt you in some other way. She could have tortured you, Clarke." 

"Well she didn't. So drop it and let me make my own decisions. I know her better than you do," she said coldly, wrenching her arm out of her mom's grip. She just knew that Lexa would never hurt her, and she didn't know why she knew that, but she did. 

* * *

Anya looked at Lexa, raising an eyebrow. She didn't need to say anything for Lexa to get her warning, but she felt the need to. " _Hodnes laik kwelnes, Heda_ ," she stated coldly. 

"I know," Lexa said, glaring at her mentor. "I am not in love. She simply needed someplace to stay as it is too dangerous for her to travel in the dark." She had no clue why she was defending herself to Anya as she knew she could see right through her. She fidgeted with her finger-less glove as she glares up at her mentor in warning.

"Be careful," she said before leaving the commander and walking back out into the camp, her shoulders stiff and strong. She didn't want what happened after Costia's death to repeat itself. She had been there to help pull her together, but she couldn't promise she would be able to be there if it happened again. 

Lexa didn't need to be reminded about being careful, she had a reminder every day and night. The dreams that haunted her in her sleeping hours were the same as they always had been. She was still terribly conflicted over her feelings for Clarke and her dreams were beginning to reflect her conflicted feelings. Sometimes it would be Clarke's head instead of Costia's and it made her just as sick as when it's Costia's. She shook her head quickly to get her mind off of the dreams and get to work. 

There was another meeting today, but it was later on in the day, and so she went to get something to eat. She stopped and talked to some of the leaders along the way as they asked her questions and made small talk. After eating, she headed to TonDC, wanting to check up on everything there. Plus, she just needed to get away from talk and planning of the war at the moment. 

" _Heda,_ what brings you out here?" Lincoln asks as Octavia follows him to greet their commander. She had her hair pulled back with intricate braids throughout her hair, and had the paint on her face. Lexa had heard that Indra had taken Octavia on as a second, but hadn't seen the girl since after meeting her at the camp. She had to admit she looked good in their clothes and with her hair back like that.

" _Heda,_ " Octavia said, bowing to her some. She was still trying to learn as much as she could from the village while waiting for Indra to return. 

"Needed to get away for a bit," she stated, glancing between them both as she rested her hand against her sword lazily. "I take it Indra really did take you as her second then. You will go far." She gave a small smile, then nodded at them both to excuse herself and made her way through the village. Little kids ran up to her with big smile on their faces. Young voices calling out  _heda_ in respect and curiosity. 

"Will we get to see you fight?" a young girl asked her, looking up at her with awe. Often the people of the village she was will would gather around as she was training with either Indra, Lincoln, Anya, or Gustus. 

Lexa chuckled lightly at the girl's tone. "Not today little one," she said, bending down so she could look at her evenly. "What is your name?"

"Eve," the girl said shyly. 

"I promise that you will get to see me spar with someone after we get our people back," she said gently. Children always brought this side out in her like no other, at least not currently. The other who was able to bring out her soft side was Costia, and now Clarke. Though Costia had always been able to dig deeper into the real Lexa. That was one thing that she always loved about her lover. Costia just had a way about her that made her want to confide in her and love her. She was her strength when she couldn't support herself anymore. She was also a bit too headstrong sometimes, but Lexa didn't mind. 

Just thinking about Costia made her face fall some and she stood up from her crouched position. She walked past the houses and out to the woods behind the village. She then began to wonder through the woods absentmindedly. As soon as she realized where she was, she stopped. 

When she closed her eyes, she could picture the day they first kissed perfectly. It was in the exact spot she was standing. They day had been hot and both of them were coming back from a swim in the river. Lexa was the commander, but had yet to have all the responsibilities thrusted onto her shoulders. She was laughing carefree with her hand in Costia's. The black haired girl stopped and pulled Lexa closer to her till they were right against each other. She looked into the grounder's green eyes full of love and adoration, then leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing her gently and nervously. Lexa had instantly responded and began to kiss her back. 

She opened her eyes quickly as she felt wetness on her cheeks. She wiped at it and blinked. She couldn't allow herself the weakness of crying. Not now, not ever. She hoped that it hadn't smeared the war paint because she couldn't blame sweat when it was down the middle of her cheek. She buried the memory and began to head back to camp as it was getting close to the time of the meeting. 

She walked into the tent, throwing the flaps back. She glanced around the table, taking note that Clarke was absent and Abby had taken her place. Lexa mentally groaned and then walked over to her spot. She had never liked the Chancellor as she never thought of what burdens her daughter now carries, and she seemed power-hungry to the commander. She quickly began the meeting and Abby continued to contradict everything someone suggested throughout the meeting. It was beginning to get on the commander's nerves and she tried her best to keep her voice calm and steady. 

"If none of our ideas work, then why not you supply some of your own?" Lexa said coldly and cruelly as she glared at Abby with disgust. She never had liked the Chancellor. 

"Why not we just sneak in more people and then kill them slowly from the inside?" Abby said coolly. 

"Because by the time that they finished doing that, granted that they didn't get caught, your people and mine would be dead," Lexa said, trying to figure out how she couldn't have seen that herself. 

One of the clan leaders slammed down his fist. "This is getting us no where," he growled angrily. "We should just attack."

"We attack right now, and the fog will kill us all," Lexa said calmly, looking at the leader with indifference. 

"Better than sitting around here and doing nothing but planning for when that skai kru boy gets their defenses down." A few others nodded in agreement. 

"It takes as long as it takes, and we will wait till he is finished," Lexa said, still indifferent. "We will avenge our people, but for now we will be patient." She gave them cold looks as she tapped her fingers on her sword's hilt.

The meeting was dismissed with that and Lexa left the tent to head back to her own. She spread out a few maps across one of the tables in the front of her tent and began to look over it. There had to be something they were missing, but she couldn't figure it out. They needed more information about how the Mountain worked and she hoped that Bellamy could supply that information. It frustrated her to no end to be so blind when it came to their enemy.

Night came quickly and Lexa headed to bed. She could still faintly smell Clarke's scent in the furs and on the pillow. It was a small comfort to the brunette and she reveled in it. She fell asleep quickly that night and slept peacefully, not having any dreams to haunt her for once. 

Days passed and Clarke was finally at the table for the meetings once again. Lexa walked in and a small smile flitted across her face upon seeing the blond. She then settled into her normal, stoic expression. The meeting went much smoother than it had when Abby was there offering input. 

"Bellamy has informed us that there is a minute between when the electricity is cut off and the backup generator kicks up. We have that time limit to get the door open. If we can, then we will win," Clarke stated. "Their power comes from the dams and Raven has started working on bombs to blow up the generators and then another for the door."

Lexa nodded her head and others grumbled that it was a good plan. "Then once the door is open, we attack," Clarke finished. 

"That would work well. Has Raven made any of the frequencies that the reapers fear?" she asked, glancing over at the blond haired girl. 

"She has and is getting others to help her with them. We will have enough if they break off into groups for each group to have one in the tunnels."

Lexa nodded and looked around the table. "Does anyone have any questions?" she asked coldly, waiting to see if any of them did. When no one spoke she nodded and then dismissed them. Soon it was just her and Clarke left. "Any news on how Bellamy is with their defenses?"

"He hasn't been able to turn off the fog yet," she answered. "But he hasn't been discovered either."

"Good. I hope the fog is the only defense they have other than guns and the door, we cannot afford to make a mistake with this," she said coldly. 

"I have faith that Bellamy will figure it out. And if they do, then we will worry about it then," she said gently. She smiled at Lexa sweetly. "I never did thank you for letting me stay with you, so thank you."

Lexa chuckled quietly. "Don't thank me for it," she said, her voice slightly softer than normal, but still hard and her face still as stoic. She couldn't help glancing down at Clarke's lips, then her chest. She caught herself and looked back into her blue eyes.

"I want to repay you somehow though," Clarke said earnestly. She hated having debts to others, even Lexa. She knew there had to be some way to repay the older girl, even if she didn't know what it was just yet. 

"Don't. I won't take anything from you," she said, holding up her hand to stop Clarke before she continued. "You staying with me was enough." She then glanced away as she said that. "You should get going before it gets too late."

Lexa couldn't stay in there with her another second for fear of her saying or doing something even stupider than she had already. She was scared that she was falling for Clarke as hard as she had Costia. She wasn't ready to let go of Costia just yet and she didn't want to have her love blind her decisions in the future. She walked over to her tent quickly, grabbing her soap and a towel. She needed to wash off and calm her racing heart. No better way to do that than to take a bath in the river.

She stripped down quickly and stepped into the water, shivering some as the icy water hit her skin. She grit her teeth and reached up to undo her hair. She always had a series of permanent braids throughout her hair, so really she was just undoing what was pulling the hair from her face. She then ducked under the water once that task was completed and began to wash herself. 

The bath helped some, but Lexa was still nervous about what to do with her feelings towards Clarke. She had no right to love the girl, and she doubted she'd ever have her feelings returned. She wrapped herself in a towel to dry off and warm up as she sat down by the edge of the river, just watching the water go by. She didn't ever hear Anya approaching until the woman was right next to her. 

"You are foolish," she stated, sitting down next to Lexa. 

"And how am I foolish this time?" she asked, glancing over at her second.

"You went and took a bath with no one to guard you and make sure you are safe," she stated, looking out at the river.

"I had my dagger with me. I was safe," Lexa scoffed, still wrapped up in her towel. 

"It was still foolish," Anya said as she gently unwrapped the towel from Lexa and beginning to dry her off. The sun was setting and it was becoming cooler. She saw the way her commander was shivering from the cold and quickly dried off her hair, then her body. She still cared for her and acted like her mother at points in time. "Get dressed before someone comes along or you catch a cold."

Lexa smiled at Anya gently. "Thank you," she said, rising and getting dressed quickly. She expertly tied the strings just right and snapped all the buckles together. She then held her hand out for the towel and Anya gave it to her. She leaned down and picked up the soap before heading back to the camp and her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than normal to update, but I got like 4 hours of sleep Thursday and then I went shopping yesterday so I was tired when I came back. 
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions, criticism, or wanting to say something to me please do leave comments. It makes me happy to know that you guys like this story enough to tell me ^^


	6. Ice and Trees

Lexa woke up the next morning to the sound of horses riding into camp. She let out a groan and stood up quickly, getting dressed. She had decided not to put on her armor and would don it if she needed it later on. She walked out of her tent, her mask in place even with the dream she had last night. She froze in place when she saw the Ice Nation entering the camp. She knew they would be coming, but she did not expect Queen Perla to be there. She glanced away and back just to make sure it wasn't her body playing tricks on her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled as she walked up to the queen, her green eyes dark in fury. She could never forgive the black haired woman before her for what she did to Costia. 

The queen had ice blue eyes, dark skin from the sun, and long black hair. She wore the usual clothes of the ice nation, which were a lot like the _tridedakru's_ outfits, but a lighter shade. It was as if they died them in blue, and probably did so as to blend in with the ice. " _Heda_ ," the queen answered in her smooth voice. She was a beauty, being only a few years older than Lexa in and her face was young, smooth, and free of blemish. "Am I not welcome even though I am part of the coalition?" She smirked slightly down at Lexa and raised an eyebrow. She already knew that the commander couldn't turn her away because they needed their troops as well. 

"You are not welcomed, but we need you," Lexa said coldly. She placed her hand on her sword so as to stop the shaking. She had so many feelings racing through her. From relief of the extra troops to the anger and revenge she wants to enact due to the way her love was killed. 

A laugh bubbled from Perla's lips. "You do seem to need me," she said as she slid off her horse and walked up to Lexa, who stood her ground. The Queen was a few inches taller than the brown haired girl, and was just as intimidating in a different kind of way. She had more of a wild and unpredictable look to her, while Lexa was more stoic and predictable. 

"There is space at the end of camp for you to set up. Stay out of my way," she warned, knowing that she would slit that woman's throat if she could. Though she also knew that she shouldn't do that as they didn't need another war with the Ice Nation at this point in time. 

"With pleasure. Oh, were you able to find a new lover after I killed your last one?" Perla asked, her smirk growing across her face. She was going to try and prove that the  _heda_ didn't really deserve to command the coalition and that she should take her place. She knew that some of the clans were still loyal to her after the war, and she was going to use that to her advantage. 

Lexa gripped down on her sword, feeling the edges bite into her skin through the leather finger-less gloves she had on. " _Hodnes laik kwelnes_. You taught me exactly how big of a weakness it is," she said coldly, like a knife cutting through her enemies' body. 

The queen burst out in laughter of pure delight. "I am glad you have learned that, my dear Lexa," she said, smirking at her. She had admired the commander for a while and was so glad when she was able to completely hurt her. She wanted to tear her apart even more so in the future, hurt her so deeply she will never recover.

The grounder couldn't deal with her and was relieved as Anya spotted them and walked over to Lexa. "You're needed," she said, then walked away. The warrior didn't want her previous second anywhere near that bitch of a queen. She knew that Lexa's anger could act up and she could do something that would make others question her position, she couldn't allow that.

The commander shot her a relieved look as she caught up to her mentor. "Thank you," she muttered. 

Anya simply nodded her head. "You hungry?" she asked as she led Lexa into her tent. There was food spread out on one of the tables with a pitcher of water at the end. 

A growl came from Lexa's stomach as the scent of food came over her, answering Anya's question. She sat down and began to eat with her mentor like in the old days before she became the commander. "Keep an eye on Perla for me," she said. She had a feeling that the Ice Queen was there for a reason other than just to fight the Mountain Men. 

Anya nodded in understanding, knowing Lexa's motive for asking her to do that. "I will report anything out of the ordinary to you," she said, taking a bite from an apple. 

The commander nodded. She quickly finished eating and then stood. "Guess I should go inform the  _skai kru_ ," she said. "Warn them is more like it." She then exited the tent and began to make her way to her tent. She strapped on her weapons, not worrying about her armor too much. She then made her way to her horse. She climbed up onto him and led him towards Camp Jaha at a steady and quick pace.

The gates to the camp opened and Lexa's presence was announced. Clarke walked out to greet her, confused as to why she came to the camp. "Lexa," she said as the brunette dismounted. "What brings you here?" The commander almost never came to their camp, so it must be something urgent. 

"Clarke," she said in greeting. "I need to meet with your council now. You might want to be present as well." 

Abby then walked up to the girl, hearing what Lexa said. "Follow me, I'll call a meeting right now," she said. She wondered what exactly the commander wanted to tell them, and it put her on edge.

Within minutes, the council was seated with Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven standing around the edges, and the nine sitting at the table. "What is it you wanted to inform us of, Commander?" Abby asked, looking at Lexa levelly and warily.

"One of the most cunning and evil people I've ever met has entered the camp," she began. "I do not think she will do anything to you, but I am warning you to be on guard." She locked eyes with Clarke as she said that.

"Who is she?" Clarke asked, furrowing her brows together.

"Perla. Queen Perla of the Ice Nation to be more specific," Lexa said, barely concealed hatred in her voice.

"Will she be an issue with the upcoming war?" Abby asked, looking over at Lexa with distrust. She had to know if this new person would be their enemy or their ally.

Lexa shook her head. "She brought extra troops, and will try to help us. At least that's what she says, but I wouldn't put anything past her," she said. "I just wanted to warn you to keep an eye on her for your own sake." She then turned and began to leave. There were a few grounders at the camp and they called out heda to her as she passed. She held her head high and mounted her horse once more, turning away from Camp Jaha and riding back to her camp.

Perla smirked as she saw the commander riding back into the camp. Lexa simply ignored the Ice Queen, not really caring about what that smirk meant. She dismounted and handed him off to one of the others. She then made her way into her tent, spreading out the maps once again. 

She didn't hear the Ice Queen come in until she was a few feet away from her. She spun around, grabbed her knife upon instinct. Perla held her hands up in surrender and showing she came in peace. "Most announce their presence," Lexa said coldly as she put the knife away. 

"I figured the commander could at least hear me approach," she said, shrugging, though she had been p She began to look around the tent lazily. "Nice tent." She began to walk closer to Lexa, smirking slightly. Her eyes traveled down the grounder's body as she took it all in, lingering on her breasts and lips. She continued to walk towards her at a slow pace.

Something about her aura caused Lexa to begin to back up some. She backed into the table she had the maps on and grabbed for one of the daggers on the table. "What are you doing?" she growled, angry at the older woman. She could feel her body reacting to the girl's hungry look and hated the way it was reacting. 

"Oh, nothing really," she said, smirking. She walked even closer to Lexa and pressed her body against hers. "It has been so long since I've been this close to another woman. It's been about a week or two now. How long has it been for you, Lexa dear?" She reached a hand up and ran it through her brown hair. 

"Perla," she growled. "Get off of me." She tightened her grip on her dagger. She didn't know what the black haired girl had planned and her heart was beating quickly in her chest as a cold sweat began to break out along her back and neck, both in fear and excitement. 

"I think you are enjoying this as well," she purred in Lexa's ear, moving her head forward. She then licked it sensually. "I have admired you for a long time,  _heda._ "

A small shiver went through Lexa's body as she licked her ear. "Why not you back up and we can talk like normal people," she said, every nerve in her body locking into place.

"I can see why you loved Costia. She was loyal to you, and gods did she taste good," Perla purred. She pulled back and licking her lips as she remembered the taste of the girl as she had orgasmed for her. "She was such a mess the last few days of her life. When I told her that if she had sex with me I would cut her suffering short, she agreed instantly. I assumed she thought she'd be going back to you, and she did. Just only her head made it back."

"You bitch," Lexa growled out, anger in her eyes. Hatred was coursing through her veins, causing her to raise the dagger up and placing it on the dark skinned girl's neck. "I could kill you right now."

"But you will not because you know better than to do that." The Ice Queen laughed coldly and then leaned closer to Lexa suddenly and pressed her lips to the commander's. She felt the dagger cut into her neck slightly, but it didn't even draw blood.

Lexa's eyes opened in shock as the dagger fell from her hand. She pushed Perla off and the girl stumbled away from her. "Do that again and I promise I will kill you. Now leave." The Ice Queen simply smirked and then began to back out of the tent.

"Your body was responding to me. Maybe you should get someone to take the edge off of that need," she said, smirking before turning and leaving the tent. 

Lexa picked up the dagger and then threw it at the post in the middle of the tent in anger and annoyance. It hit the post perfectly. She then turned around to the table and balled her hands up into fists, shaking from fear and hate. She would keep an eye on her from then on. An even closer one than she normally would've. She promised to herself to never tell others of what just happened and to keep that weakness to herself. 

She tried her best to focus on the maps at hand and to figure out how best to counter the guns. She figured out a few ways and made mental notes to asked Clarke about them at the meeting to make sure they would really work. She then went into her personal quarters and splashed water on her face to try and cool off some. 

It had been so long since she had been with anyone and her body had been responding to Perla even though she hated her. She needed to find someone who would help her with this, but she didn't want to get attached to whoever it was. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. She would not give into her body's wants and weaknesses. "Never," she growled to herself and then got ready for the meeting. She had promised herself to never have any kind of relationship with anyone after Costia. She had slipped up when she allowed Clarke into her bed, but she had held herself back and her body had curled up to the blond without her permission.

She walked into the meeting, keeping the mask she was so used to having in place. She made sure not to look at Clarke too long, and to definitely not look at the blond's lips during the meeting so as not to tip Perla off to her having some feelings for Clarke, even though she wasn't sure what exactly they were. 

"Clarke, if we use metal and make shields out of them could that help protect us from guns?" Lexa asked as the topic shifted towards it.

"It would help, but I think it depends on how heavy the material is. We can always test it out at camp," the blond answered, thinking it through. "We have metal from the ship and the other pod that blew up upon landing. We can try and salvage that to use."

Lexa nodded. "Take some of our people with you when you collect the metal," she ordered. It was to both protect Clarke and to help bring back enough metal in fewer trips.

The meeting eventually came to an end and Lexa's exhaustion was showing through. It was getting late as she finally made it back to her personal quarters. She began to get undressed when Anya walked in. 

" _Heda,_ what happened? You were acting odd during the meeting," Anya said, looking at her. 

"I am fine. Nothing happened," she said coldly. "I am tired, Anya.  _Bants._ " She was tired from all that happened that day, and she just wanted to curl up in her furs and escape into sleep. Her waking hours were just as much as a nightmare now as her sleeping hours.

"Lexa," Anya said gently. She squeezed the commander's shoulder in support. " _Ste klir._ " She wanted the grounder to at least stay safe and look after herself because she couldn't always be there for her, even though she hated it.

Lexa nodded, then collapsed onto her bed once Anya left. She let her hair out and finished getting undressed quickly. She sighed, her body relaxing with the breath leaving her. She then curled up into the furs and fell asleep instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Perla? Have any suggestions? My tumblr is ametrinesdream.tumblr.com if you want to message me there with ideas or anything ^^; I'm not really sure if you guys want me to continue this, so if you do please let me know.


	7. Dealing with her Past

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night, a cold sweat breaking out along her back. She was gasping for breath as she tried to calm herself. "Just a dream," she whispered, rolling onto her side. Clarke's dead body was still in the back of her mind. The blond had blood running down her side as a spear was sticking out of her stomach, her eyes had been losing their light as Lexa held her right before she jolted awake. She looked around the tent, then stood up shakily as she wasn't able to sit still. She would never let her dream come to pass, Clarke would be protect from Perla and the Ice Nation no matter what. The commander walked around her tent, then sat down at the table, looking at the maps once again. There was a model of the Mountain and she put her effort into the plans, pushing the images out of her mind.

The morning light filtered through the tent's sides, and Lexa hadn't gotten any more sleep that night. As she saw the light, she let out a sigh and got dressed. She put on the war paint today as there was an important meeting later on, and then to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She looked in the mirror, green eyes staring back at her. They were duller than they normally were in the morning, which didn't surprise the commander. The brunette let out a sigh before turning away from the mirror and making her way out of the tent, grabbing some food on her way out. 

Perla was up and about as well. She grinned as she saw Lexa exiting the tent. " _Heda_ ," she called out, walking up to her. "You look horrible. You should go back and get some sleep." She let out a small smirk as she said that. The Queen had gotten enough the night before, so she was ready for another day of torturing the commander.

"That is none of your concern," Lexa said coldly. "I thought I told you to stay away from me?" She specifically remembered saying that to her the other day. 

"Oh, you did, but I'm not one to follow your orders," she said, smirking. "Besides, I think you'd enjoy my company at night if you wanted it. If not, I might just have to go after that blond. You have a soft spot for her, so I think I'll make her mine before you have the courage to show her your feelings. Don't forget  _hodnes laik kwelnes_."

Lexa curled her hands up in fists. "You have no right telling me that. You are the one who killed my lover. I should have killed you all those years ago," she growled. She had made the coalition so as to end the war that was raging throughout her villages, but she regretted never being able to give this woman what she deserved. 

The Queen let out a cruel laugh, throwing her head back slightly. "Like hell I'd let you kill me," she said, a glint in her eyes. "I wonder what you'd look like with knife cuts all over your skin and blood coming out of them. I'd bet you would look lovely like that. Costia sure did." The black haired girl said it so quietly that no one could hear it, but it didn't deter from her tone of voice.

"You bitch," Lexa growled out. She was shaking in rage as she turned towards Perla. "I can't wait till you leave." She brought her left hand to her sword and gripping onto it so as not to swing at the girl in front of her, not that she didn't deserve it. The metal in her right leather glove would leave a nice mark if only she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of swinging at her.

"Aw, poor Lexa is going to have to deal with me for a few more weeks," she purred, smirking. She then leaned down slightly and ghosted her lips along her cheek. "Get used to it." She smirked and then walked away.

The commander was frozen there, trying to process what just happened. She had to do something about Perla before she got out of hand, but the Ice Queen was strong and had her own troops here. She made her way over to Anya's tent.

Anya was already awake and looked up as the brunette walked in. "Lexa," she said, smiling slightly. She could drop all the formalities as no one else was around, and she had been her second. 

"I can't deal with Perla," she stated. Anya was the only one who she could open up with, she was there to take care of her and comfort her after Costia's head was returned to her. 

The dirty blond stopped looking at the map on her table and turned to Lexa, giving her her full attention. "Come here," she said, opening her arms for the girl. Even with having so much weight thrusted upon her shoulders at such a young age, the commander still was young. 

The brunette walked over to her and sat down on her mentor's lap, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "She keeps on coming onto me and bringing up Costia. I don't know how to handle this," she muttered. "I fear she's going to go after the  _skaikru_. I can't let her do that."

Anya nodded and rubbed the brunette's back gently. "They can take care of themselves," she said. "And as for that, I'm surprised you haven't punched her yet." 

"I almost did," Lexa said. She bit her lip some and looked around the tent. It was much more simple than hers with a small wash bin, a table and chair, then a bed pressed against the side of the tent. She did have a rug on the ground, which was nice.

Anya gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you suppressed it," she said. She had no clue as to what to do to help Lexa out with this issue. It was something only the girl could really come to a conclusion on. "Perla will be gone in a few weeks, so you just need to survive till then."

The green eyed girl nodded her head. "I will keep others around me at all points in time then so Perla can't come on like she did," she said, coming to the conclusion that would probably work the best. She received a small nod in agreement from her mentor. They both ended up staying like that for a while before Lexa stood up. "I need to get back to work."

"Wouldn't want to keep you from your work," Anya said, nodding her head. "I hope that the idea works well. Gustus would probably be willing to stay with you all the time."

Lexa nodded once. "I will ask him. _Mochof_ ," she said before turning and leaving her mentor's tent. The brunette made her way to find Gustus and was glad she didn't run into the Ice Nation's warriors or their queen. 

Gustus turned towards her. " _Heda_ ," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Do you need something?"

"I have a request," Lexa said, her mask back in place and her voice cold. "I have reason to believe that the Ice Queen will try something soon, and would like you to stay by my side." She knew that the man would put her before anything. He'd been with her since she was named the commander and they grew close throughout the many years. 

" _Sha, heda_ ," he said. Lexa was glad her protector would be willing to do this for her. 

" _Mochof_ ," she said, her green eyes filled with emotions even as her face remained blank. 

Gustus stayed with her throughout the next few days, meeting her outside of her tent at the beginning of the day, then seeing her back to her tent at the end of the day. The guards stationed outside of her tent made sure that no one disturbed her during the night. The dreams that had been haunting were slowly beginning to show up less frequently. The meetings were becoming more productive as well and a plan was finally in place. 

It was in the middle of the day and Lexa was relaxing in her tent as Clarke came in. She walked back into her chambers, already having been in there before. "Clarke," the brunette said as she placed her book down next to her on the bed. Her jacket was unbuckled and open, revealing the simple tank top underneath it. 

The blond took in the commander's appearance, her gaze lingering on her breasts as the tank top was lower than what she was used to seeing the beautiful girl in front of her in. She quickly pulled herself together. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to ask you about Perla," she muttered. She moved over and sat down in a chair after pulling it next to Lexa.

The brunette sat up straighter at the Ice Queen's name. "What about her?" she asked, her voice becoming cold. She wondered why Clarke wanted to talk about her and why she came to her when she could have gone to anyone else.

"What's she really like?" the blond asked. "You know her better than most do as you had to make peace with her and were in a war against her." She was merely curious as she wanted to know what Perla really was like. 

"She is cold, cruel, sadistic, calculating, and seductive," Lexa said coldly. "She isn't afraid to take what she wants from others and will kill anyone who gets in her way." She had witnessed that personally as Costia was taken and killed. She closed her eyes as the memory of her lover passed through her mind. "She is merciless and ruthless. Even more so than me."

Clarke nodded as she listened to Lexa talk. "She is the one that killed Costia, isn't she?" she asked quietly. The commander nodded once in confirmation. "That is why you are so tense around her. I am sorry that you lost her. I wish there was some way I can help you, but I know that I can't." The blond didn't know why she said that, but she could see something flash through the girl's green eyes when she said that.

Lexa sighed and sat up more. She then stood up, standing over Clarke. "You already have," she said. " _Ai laik yun_." I am yours. She then leaned down and kissed the blond gently and chastely. She was scared of the reaction she would get from her. Clarke began to respond to the kiss and Lexa moved to deepen it some. She tangled one hand in the blond hair, while she placed the other on the chair's back. 

Clarke broke the kiss after a few moments, looking up at Lexa gently. She saw the confusion in the girl's green eyes and gently cupped her face. "Don't worry, I want to be yours," she whispered, gently pressing a kiss to the brunette's soft lips. "But are you sure you want me?"

"Clarke, I have loved you for a while now," Lexa said, her voice softer than normal. " _Ai hod yu in._ "

"I love you too," Clarke whispered, recognizing those words from Lincoln and Octavia saying them to each other. 

"You are going to become my weakness," she said. "But I will put my people before you, and I'm sorry, but commander first, Lexa second."

Clarke nodded in understanding. "I understand," she said, stroking the girl's beautiful cheekbones with her thumbs. "But I will not become your weakness. I will be your strength. I can take care of myself, so I won't become a burden to you."

Lexa let out a small laugh. "I expect nothing less from you, Clarke of the Sky People," she said. She pressed a kiss against her lips once again. "What do you say to sleeping with me tonight? Hopefully your mother won't interrupt us this time." 

Clarke let out a laugh, which the commander thought was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. "Yes, I'll sleep with you tonight. I don't think my mom will interrupt us this time. She seems to trust you a bit more, though she's still wary." Her people still thought of the grounders as savages because of the way they do things, but the blond has learned that they aren't. They created a culture and set of rules that works well for them and keeps people in line, just like on the Ark.

"Good," Lexa said. "I want to show you someplace." She fixed her jacket, snapping the buckles back together, before she pulled Clarke up by her hand. "Come." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. I really need to start making them longer, but so far I haven't been too good at that. I'm glad that some of you like it enough for me to continue, so I will ^^ I'm open to any suggestions and criticism, but please do be nice. I am a human and have feelings too. As always, thank you for reading <3


	8. Place of Enchantment

Lexa and Clarke exited the commander's tent together. The brunette had dropped their hands before exiting as she wasn't about to let Perla know exactly who her weakness was. Though the Ice Queen could tell that something was up between them with the way they were walking closer together than normal. A flash of anger entered her ice blue eyes, then left as she just would have to take the blond away from the commander's hands. It would be easy enough for her to do, a bit of poison should kill her off. A cruel smirk formed on her lips as she stood up and entered her own tent. 

The two lovers went into the woods, Lexa leading the way. "It's a few miles from here," she informed Clarke as she took the girl's hand in hers now that there was no one to watch them.

The sky princess smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "What is this place you want to take me?" she asked. She smiled at the commander gently and lovingly. 

Lexa glanced at her, her face still stoic as it was a mask just in case, but the rough edges of her face became more smooth as she looked at Clarke. "It is beautiful. I'm sure you will like it," she said. Her green eyes looked down into blue ones with such love and adoration. She felt like she could burst just from being with Clarke like this. "Thank you, for loving me."

Clarke looked at her startled as she thanked her for that. "No need to thank me, I have loved you for a while now. I just am glad we both were able to put our past behind us and be together," she said, grinning. She leaned up and pecked the commander's cheek as they continued to walk.

The blond doing that elicited a small chuckle from the grounder. "Who knew you could be so affectionate," she said, her voice having an undertone of teasing. Clarke simply grinned at her lover. They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Lexa pulled back a wall of vines to reveal a beautiful hot spring. There were the blue glowing plants all around it, and Clarke could only imagine what it looked like at night. "Oh wow," she breathed out, smiling. There were vines all around, hiding it from view, making it even more private. There was steam coming out from the water and she turned around, smirking at Lexa. "Want to join me in the water?" 

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, but gave a slight nod. She began to slip out of her armor and weapons. She then undid the buckles and ties holding up her coat, then took off her boots. Clarke watched her as she began to get undressed, biting her lip, her eyes growing dark. Lexa looked at the blond before sliding her tank top off, revealing her tattoos all along her back, trailing down and disappearing into her pants, and under her bra. "I thought you would be the first to strip because you asked me," she said, smirking slightly at the blond. 

Clarke blushed and nodded. She then put her gun on the ground and slid out of her jacket and boots. She then pulled her shirt off as well and stepped out of her pants. It was Lexa's turn to watch the blond as she got undressed. She looked at their bra, trying to figure out how it worked before trailing down the rest of the blond's body lovingly. She slid out of her own pants, putting them by the rest of her clothes. 

"I can close my eyes if it would make you more comfortable," Lexa said gently. "Then you can finish getting undressed and enter the hot spring. I will follow after you are settled." She didn't want the blond to feel unsettled or anything.

"I do not mind if you see me naked," she said, grinning as she reached around and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Lexa's mouth opened slightly as she took in the sight of Clarke's bare breasts. They were so beautiful and the girl just wanted to run her hands all over the blond's body. She watched as Clarke then removed her underwear, tearing her eyes away from her love's body. The sky princess chuckled before she entered the hot spring. She then looked at Lexa, an eyebrow raised.

The commander got the message and slid her bra up over her head, revealing how her tattoos followed along her under breasts in intricate swirls and designs. She then slid out of her underwear, standing in front of Clarke in all of her naked glory. The tattoo also went down the sides of her legs, and had some stripes over her hips, looking like tiger strips. Clarke took in Lexa, her eyes becoming even darker. She wanted to trace her fingers all along her tattoos.

Lexa walked into the water, leaning back against the side. "You are beautiful," Clarke whispered as she then moved closer to Lexa and kissed her deeply. She traced a hand down her dark skin, reveling in the feel of her skin. There were scars all over her body, and it just made her more beautiful to the blond.

The grounder chuckled quietly and kissed Clarke back, tangling her hands in her wavy hair. "I am not nearly as beautiful as you," she whispered back into the kiss, deepening it slightly. She licked the blond's lips gently, asking for permission. She was granted it and their tongues met in a heated and passionate dance as small groans and moans were coming from the two lover's mouths. 

They broke for air and Clarke moved on top of Lexa, straddling her hips. The commander looked up at Clarke lovingly. She traced her hands along her fair skin, unmarked by battles. They simply gazed at one another, touching each other gently as the war water enveloped them in its own caress. The two lovers were admiring each other's body without pushing too far, even though Clarke's eyes were so dark and her pupils dilated. Lexa's eyes were slightly darker, but she was still nervous to do anything too intimate with Clarke because she didn't know how her body would react to it. "Lexa?" the blond asked, her eyes looking at the girl under her in want. She wanted to have the commander under her squirming and begging for her.

"Not yet, Clarke," Lexa whispered, knowing what the blond was asking. She lifted her right hand and gently traced the outside of Clarke's face, leaving a trail of water behind. 

The blond nodded in understanding. "I will wait," she said quietly. She leaned down and kissed Lexa again, though this time it was much gentler and more showing how much she loved her. 

"Thank you," Lexa said. " _Ai badan yu op en nou moun_." She blushed slightly, glad that Clarke didn't know what she just said as the girl wasn't quiet that well diverse in trigedasleng yet.

The blond looked down at her, confusing in her eyes and in the way she furrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked quietly. The only response was Lexa shaking her head a bit, signalling that she wasn't going to tell. "If you don't tell I'll ask someone else."

The commander chuckled as she said that. "No one will tell you what it means," she said. She had just submitted herself to her lover, and she didn't even know, which made it better for Lexa. 

Clarke pouted some, which the brunette found so enduring. She couldn't help but lean up and capture Clarke's lips in hers as she pulled the sky princess down on top of her so they were laying together some. She began to trace designs along the smooth skin of her back, smiling as the water covered them both. 

They stayed like that as the sun began to set and the flowers created a beautiful blue glow over everything, making Clarke's eyes look even more blue and Lexa's to look slightly teal. Once the sun set so much that there was only the purple color left, Lexa stirred. "We should get going," she said. She didn't want to leave the hot spring, but they really did need to get back.

Clarke sighed and stood up. "Do we have anything to dry off with?" she asked, looking at Lexa who was standing up herself. She nodded once, then walked over to a rock, reaching under it. She then pulled out a small basket with two towels in it. 

"I keep extras here for whenever I get the chance to visit," she explained. She gave one to Clarke and began to dry herself off with the others. "I will have to restock that once we get back." Once they were both dried off, they began to redress. The blond finished first as she had less clothes to put on than Lexa, so she just watched the brunette finish getting changed. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke, asking her what she was doing exactly. She just got a shake of the blond's head as an answer. They walked back to the camp in silence. "Do not forget that you promised to sleep with me tonight, Clarke of the Sky People," she said once they reached the commander's tent.

"I did not forget," she blond said as she began to get undressed once again till she was just in her underwear before Lexa.

The grounder smiled at her, then took off her clothes as well until she was in her underwear. She then pulled Clarke to her in a hug before pulling away and climbing into the furs. The blond grinned and then joined her under the furs. Lexa laid on her back with Clarke's head resting on her shoulder as the blond wrapped her arms around her waist. Her one arm was over the blond's, while her other hand was petting her golden hair. "Sleep well," she muttered quietly before she drifted off.

Clarke grinned some and snuggled into her more as she too drifted off and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai badan yu op en nou moun means I serve you and no other. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry no smut yet :p But don't worry, it will come, promise. As always, feel free to leave kudos and please leave comments. It can be a simple 'i like it' or something, it would make my day ^^


	9. The Clashes

Clarke and Lexa spent more time together the next few days, and it didn't go unnoticed. Gustus still followed Lexa and protected her as best he could, but would turn his head and pretend he didn't notice when Clarke would sneak into the commander's tent at night or Lexa slipping out to visit the skai princess. The brunette was grateful to him for keeping quiet about that, and made a promise to herself to repay him once the war was over and they were back in Polis. 

The morning light filtered through the leather sides of the tent, waking up the commander. She yawned and stretched some, smiling to herself as she felt the body of Clarke curled up to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at her love's sleeping face, brushing a few stray hairs off her face. "Clarke, wake up," she whispered gently, kissing her lips.

The blond let out a groan and stretched some, opening her blue eyes. "It's still so early," she muttered. She wrapped her arms around Lexa tighter and held her closer to her, nuzzling her head between the brunette's breasts. 

Lexa bit her lip some, blushing as Clarke nuzzled her breasts. "Clarke," she whispered, her voice a bit deeper than it was before, her pupils dilating some. She was not expecting the blond to do that so early in the morning. The commander had already been debating whether or not to initiate anything more than just kissing the past few days, and she thought that this morning would be perfect. 

Clarke looked up and saw darkened green eyes staring down at her lustfully. She smirked and then leaned up to kiss the girl deeply and lovingly. "You sure you're ready?" she asked against her lips as she could tell how needy the brunette was through the kiss.

"I am positive," Lexa answered back. She then kissed the blond deeply, flipping them around so she was straddling her hips. "I want to show you just how much I love you." The commander slowly began to slide her hands up the girl's stomach, lifting up her shirt in the process. She then tugged the shirt off Clarke, her breath catching in her throat. No matter how often she saw Clarke naked, it still took her breath away. She then looked at the bra, trying to figure out how to take it off.

The blond chuckled some and lifted her back off the bed, reaching around and unhooking the bra. She then pulled it off, revealing her beautiful breasts. Lexa leaned down and kissed her deeply once more, tangling their tongues together, eliciting small groans of pleasure. The brunette then began to trail kisses along Clarke's jaw line and neck, sucking and nipping at a more sensitive spot, causing the girl under her to squirm some.

"Lexa," Clarke gasped out, tangling her hands in the brown braids tickling her skin some. The commander let out a laugh against the pale skin, and trailed kisses down to her bare breasts, kissing them and licking over the blond's nipples, causing her to moan. Her hands trailed up and down Clarke's sides gently, loving the feel of the smooth skin under her. Lexa took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked on it gently, running her tongue over it. 

The skai prisa moaned once more, arching her back into Lexa's mouth some. The brunette loved the sound of the girl's moans, wanting to hear her cry out her name. She quickly got rid of her jeans, then pulled her underwear down the pale legs. Clarke kicked them off the rest of the way, looking up at the ceiling of the tent, taking deep, shaky breaths. Lexa moved her mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as her hands caressed Clarke's thighs gently. 

Slowly, the commander trailed kisses down the stomach of the girl, kissing and licking her navel some as her hands went up to play with her hardened nipples, twisting and pulling on them gently. Her tongue then made it's way down to Clarke's clit, licking up it slowly and sensually. She moved her hands down to her legs, pushing them open so she could have better access. The hands in Lexa's hair tightened there grip as a moan came out of the girl. 

"You are so beautiful," Lexa said gently, looking up and into the blue eyes of her lover. She kept the eye contact as she began to lick and suck on her clit, seeing a blush form on the blond's face. 

Clarke arched her back off the furs once again, letting moans escaping her lips. "Lexa, please," she begged, needing to come for the girl and stop being teased. The brunette complied and slid two fingers into her opening, enjoying the feel of her walls instantly tightening around them. She began to thrust them in and out of her hard and quickly, causing Clarke to moan loudly. "Oh god, Lexa. There." 

Lexa complied and continued to hit her spot with her skilled fingers, getting the angle just right. Within a few moments, the blond was crying out her name and a string of curses as she came around her fingers, squeezing them. She continued to move them in and out of her slowly, licking her clit gently, tasting her. She knew that she would easily get addicted to the unique taste of Clarke. Once the blond finished coming down, she lay there panting some as Lexa pulled her fingers out and licked them some. 

Clarke finally regained her strength and flipped them so that Lexa was below her. She quickly pulled the brunette's clothes off of her, not taking as much time as she had. She began to trace the tattoos covering the commander's skin as she leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting her on her lips, letting out a small groan. The princess began to run her hands over Lexa's breasts, cupping them in her hands, running her thumb over her nipples gently. A small smirk formed on her lips as Lexa let out a small groan and her nipples grew hard under her hands. 

The blue eyed girl began to trail kisses down along the brunette's neck, leaving a hickey over her pulse point. She then began to kiss along her chest as her one hand slid down to between Lexa's legs, which opened instantly for her. A moan came out of the commander as Clarke slid a finger up her clit, flicking it with her nails some. She then slid a finger into her opening, rubbing her clit in a circle with her thumb. 

"Clarke,  _beja_ ," Lexa moaned out, grinding her hips on Clarke's hand some. The blond leaned up to kiss her deeply as she slid another finger into her, moving them in and out of her at a steady pace. She swallowed all the moans that came out of the commander's voice into the kiss. Clarke found her spot and began to hit it hard, curling her fingers to press against it better. After a minute, Lexa moaned, arching her back as she climaxed. A string of curses in trigedasleng slid out of her mouth, Clarke's named mixed in with them. 

Then blond helped to coax her down from her climax, then pulled her fingers out once Lexa came down. She wiped them on the bed some, then curled up to the commander gently. Lexa gently began to run her hands through Clarke's hair gently, smiling at her lovingly. 

"Clarke, Clarke," came the frantic voice of Octavia from outside the tent. "I know you're in there, get dressed quickly, it's an emergency." 

The blond blushed some as Octavia said to get dressed. "Never a moment of peace," Lexa muttered as the girl in her arms got up and quickly dressed. The brunette quickly dressed as well, following Clarke out of her tent.

 "What is it, Octavia?" Clarke asked, taking in the girl's look. Her eyes were wider than normal, other than that she was dressed in the grounder clothes, with her hair braided back. 

"The Mountain Men are drilling them for bone marrow. They're killing them!" she said, trying to keep herself calm. 

The blond felt like the weight of the world just crashed down on her, knocking her breath out of her. She closed her eyes some, grateful as she felt Lexa's hand in hers. "We will get them back," Lexa said gently. "Have faith in Bellamy to get it done."

Clarke nodded, taking some deep breaths to calm down. "Are they sure?" she asked calmly. Octavia nodded in confirmation. "Alright, thank you for telling me." 

Octavia left then, heading off for guard duty. The blond turned to Lexa, biting her lip slightly. "It will be alright, we will get them back," Lexa said, seeing the look on her lover. She squeezed her hand a bit, showing she was there for her. 

"I just need some time to figure everything out," Clarke said, slipping her hand out of Lexa's. "I won't be too far." The brunette nodded and watched as her lover walked off into the woods. 

Perla smirked to herself as she watched the blond walk into the woods. She began to follow her silently, making sure her presence wasn't known. Clarke stopped walking, taking deep breaths and blinking back tears. She then saw a blur in her preferential vision and spun around, reaching for her gun, cursing as she left it in the tent.

The Ice Queen chuckled some, stepping out behind the trees. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you," she said, walking closer to Clarke. She moved forwards till they were a nice distance away from one another. She then took another step forwards. "So you are Lexa's, then?"

Clarke looked at her cautiously. "Why should I tell you? You killed her last lover," she said, wishing she had her gun on her.

"Oh, I did, and so much more. Costia was so much fun to play with," Perla said, a sadistic smile growing across her face. "But I'm sure you would be just as much fun to play with." She then moved forwards with speed surpassing even Lexa's. She pressed the blond against a tree, pinning her down with a knife at her throat. 

Clarke gulped as she was back against a tree and a knife pressed to her before she even knew what was happening. Perla pressed a leg between the blond's so it would be harder for her to get away. "What are you going to do to me?" the skai prisa asked. 

The raven haired girl gently dug the knife into her neck, smirking as blood formed, then licked the tip of her knife. "I think I am going to have some fun with you," she said, a glint in her eyes. She leaned down and licked over the cut she had caused, savoring the taste of her blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, and thank you guys for being so patient ^^ I just had a bad week the last few week and been struggling with writer's block and motivation. I hope that I will update quicker, but it will always depend on my mood and what is going on. So thank you for putting up with me :D And sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it and still love me >:D


	10. Enemies Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very sadistic Perla coming up. You have been warned.

Clarke shuddered, trying to get away from her, but she couldn't from the body pressing against hers. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, Perla pressed the knife against her neck again.

"Scream and I will kill you slowly and painfully," she growled threateningly. As Clarke closed her mouth, her eyes wide, the Ice Queen simply smirked. "Good girl~" She then began to lick over the cut she made again. "I prefer your blood to Costia's, though hers was good as well." Perla slid the knife down Clarke's arm, causing the blond to cry out in pain. 

"Better be careful not to scream, princess," the raven haired girl growled, snarling out princess. "If you tell me Lexa's weaknesses then I might just let you go."

"Never," Clarke growled. "I will never tell you anything about her." She would never betray Lexa like that. Especially not to the person that killed Costia. "Why not you explain why you killed Costia?"

Perla's eyes flashed dangerously and slashed across the blond's unmarked stomach, cutting through her shirt and flesh. "Someone like you will never learn that," she sneered. "Ask your precious lover that." The Queen began to tie Clarke to the tree so that she couldn't run away when she moved her weight off the girl. Once the ropes were secured, Perla moved off Clarke, standing a few steps away from her.

The blond began to struggle and pull at the ropes, but she couldn't break free. "What exactly are you going to do to me?" she asked, her blue eyes defiant. 

Ice eyes stared at the tied up girl calmly. "I will do to you what I did to Costia," she stated. "Unless, you give me the answers I seek."

"I won't betray Lexa," Clarke growled. She then winced as she felt the knife bite through the skin on her arm. 

"I think you will," Perla said coldly as a glint came into her eyes and a sadistic smile formed across her lips. "I thought Lexa had learned her lesson about love, but apparently not yet. You will hurt your love whether you want to or not." The Queen walked forward slowly until she was standing close enough she could feel the blond's sharp intakes of breath. She smirked and gently placed the side of the knife against Clarke's cheek. She then turned it so the blade was pressing against the skin before slowly dragging it down, creating a thin, shallow cut. Blood began to form and drop down Clarke's face. Perla licked it up before it could fall to the ground.

The sky princess turned her head, trying to get away from the girl's tongue. There had to be a way out of this, there just had to be. 

"Let her go," Lexa's voice growled from between the trees as she entered the clearing. She had come after Clarke to make sure the blond was okay as she was gone too long, she did not expect to walk into this scene. 

Perla laughed manically. "What if I don't want to? I think she'd be much fun to play with," she said, smirking at Lexa as she walked around Clarke and slashed down the girl's back, cutting away her shirt as it fell to the ground and revealed the cuts she placed on Clarke. "Do you still want her back?"

Lexa growled dangerously, her eyes flashing dangerously as she saw the state her lover was in. "Give her back to me now and I will let you live," she said coldly. 

The raven haired girl laughed again. "Oh, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa," she said, still laughing as she dragged the knife across the blond's neck, cutting into it. "You actually believe you can kill me."

The brunette drew her sword and lunged at Perla, aiming for the rope that tied Clarke's hands together. The sword sliced through it smoothly before clanging with a bloody knife. "Get out of here Clarke," Lexa demanded as the blond moved out between the two leaders. 

"No, I'm not leaving you," Clarke said stubbornly. Even though she had no weapon, there had to be a way to help Lexa. 

"You are a distraction. I can't concentrate on killing Perla if I have to worry about you bleeding to death," the commander said before she backed up from the Ice Queen and lunged at her again. 

Perla had a taunting and sadistic smile on her face still as she easily blocked Lexa's sword. "Is that really the best you can do?" she taunted, smirking. She pulled out another knife and slashed at Lexa's arm. The brunette jumped out of the way quickly, the knife cutting through her clothes, but not reaching her skin. 

Clarke watched them and realized that she would only be able to help if she had a weapon. She nodded and ran back to camp to grab her gun. 

Lexa continued to exchange blows with her enemy, sword and knives clashing and the sound of metal on metal ringing through the air. Neither could land a good blow on the others, but there were small scratches all over both of them. 

Anya ran into the clearing, followed by Clarke with her gun. She aimed and fired a shot at Perla, which hit her in the arm, causing her to drop one of her knives. She cursed under her breath and glared at Lexa. "You can't even fight your own battles," she growled. 

Lexa met her glare with one of her own. "I simply have people who are loyal to me," she said coldly. Perla's eyes flashed in pain as Lexa said that before looking over at Clarke and Anya. 

"I will withdraw for now, but this isn't over," Perla said as she began to back up and then ran once she was far enough away. 

The commander turned to the two who entered the clearing. "You shouldn't have let her go," Anya chided. 

Lexa shook her head, and looked at Clarke relived. "I got back who I care about. I will let her go for now, and fight her later. It isn't over, like she said," the brunette said coldly. "Now let's get you back and bandaged up."

Lexa led the way back to the camp and people looked at the commander with curiosity in their eyes. She simply ignored the looks and headed to the healers tent. "Nyko," she called out. "You need to look at Clarke."

Nyko appeared and looked over them, then nodded. "Sit," he said, gesturing to one of the beds. Clarke did so and Lexa looked over at her nervously. She had lost so much blood, she just hoped that it could be stopped before she passed out. He patched her up quickly and gave her some water and food. "Take it easy for the next few days, you lost a lot of blood."

Clarke nodded and ate and drank. "Lexa, you should be bandaged up too," she said, taking in the cuts that the tan woman was sporting. 

"I will be fine. I can bandage them myself. Most have stopped bleeding anyways," Lexa said. She waited until Clarke was done eating to head back to her tent with the blond. Anya had excused herself once Clarke was bandaged up. 

Lexa sat down on her bed and pulled Clarke to her. She placed gently kisses in the blond hair and along her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly. "I won't let her get away with this."

The sky princess smiled and gently captured the commander's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. "Let's not talk about that right now." Lexa smiled into the kiss and nodded, closing her green eyes and getting lost in Clarke's taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg that was so much harder to write than I thought it'd be. Sorry it took so long to finish writing, and it's still somewhat short. I hated having Perla hurt Clarke, especially with their dynamic in the other fanfics TT^TT Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
